


the games we play

by aorister



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorister/pseuds/aorister
Summary: ซาคาร์เป็นดินแดนแห่งทรราชย์





	the games we play

**Author's Note:**

> keyword from _heroweeklyth: "You're my mission."

 

ซาคาร์เป็นดินแดนแห่งทรราชย์ 

 

สัญชาตญาณทักเตือนเมื่อเก้าอี้นักโทษเลื่อนมาถึงสุดปลายทาง โลกินั่งนิ่ง แค่ชำเลืองมองเพดานที่ฉาบทาสีอำพันดั่งเมรัยของยักษ์สมุทรและกวาดตาปราดเดียวไปทั่วห้อง เทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวงย่นจมูกเมื่อเห็นพื้นแดงสลับขาวกับผนังเขียว... นั่นมันอัปลักษณ์สิ้นดี ห้องนั้นดูรกตาเพราะกองขยะหลากสี คับแคบเพราะผู้คนหลายเฉด ผู้คนที่ต่างก้มหน้าสาละวนกับหน้าที่ของตนโดยไม่เหลียวแลสิ่งอื่น 

ทว่าจากตำแหน่งและท่วงท่า เขารู้ว่าภายในห้องนั้นมีคนสำคัญเพียงหนึ่งเดียว 

กฎแรกของการเป็นนักโทษ—หาข้อต่อรอง

โลกิเผยอริมฝีปาก วาดรอยยิ้มและปรุงแต่งน้ำเสียงให้ฉ่ำหวานราวผลไม้สีเงินในวานาไฮม์ เขาเพ่งพิศพลางประเมินบุคคลตรงหน้า แล้ววางเดิมพันว่านั่นต้องเป็นเจ้าของนามที่ได้ยินซ้ำๆ ผ่านเครื่องประกาศมาตลอดทาง

“แกรนด์มาสเตอร์”

“แล้วนี่ใครเอ่ย”

ชายชราบ้ายอมักลูกไม้แพรวพราว แต่จะเท่าทันเล่ห์กลของเทพเทียวหรือ...

“ได้ยินกิตติศัพท์ของท่านมานาน” ...อันที่จริงก็แค่เมื่ออึดใจก่อนหน้า “ไม่ผิดจากที่คาดไว้แม้แต่น้อย” 

เทพแอสการ์ดระบายรอยยิ้มขึ้นไปถึงดวงตา—แวววาบดำเข้มดุจเงาคิมหันต์พัดผ่านมาพร้อมกับเกล็ดน้ำแข็ง

 

 

สมัยเด็กๆ ธอร์เคยนึกสงสัยใคร่รู้ว่านัยน์ตาของอสรพิษยามเฝ้าเหยื่อนั้นมองเห็นสิ่งใด เขาจึงบอกให้พี่ชายจับสัตว์เลี้ยงแสนรักชูขึ้นฟ้าเพื่อเรียกอสนีบาตมากระตุ้นให้มันตื่นตัว  _ในเมื่อพี่ไม่ได้คิดทำลายล้างสายฟ้าก็เป็นเพียงของเล่น_  

เขายุให้ธอร์จับจ้องอสรพิษอย่างใกล้ชิด  _แต่ถ้าพี่ไม่กล้า ก็อย่าดีกว่า_... 

 

 

“ข้ามีนามว่าโลกิ” เขาเริ่มปั้นคำในอากาศ “ข้าเป็นนักท่องเที่ยว แค่ตั้งใจมาแวะพักผ่อนที่ซาคาร์ แต่กลับถูกบริวารของท่านจับตัวไว้เพราะเข้าใจผิดกันเสียก่อน” 

แกรนด์มาสเตอร์ทำหน้าเจ็บปวดราวกับพบลูกแมวหลงทาง 

“พวกคนเก็บขยะบอกว่าเจ้าร่วงจากฟ้าลงมานอนแอ้งแม้งกลางตลาด” หญิงร่างใหญ่ที่ยืนคุ้มกันข้างๆ เอ่ยแย้งเสียงเข้ม “ตอนจับตัวมาไม่เห็นเจ้าพูดแบบนี้สักคำ พูดแต่ว่าเป็นเทพบ้าอะไรก็ไม่รู้...”

“โทพาซ! อย่าเพิ่งขัดสิ กำลังฟังเพลินๆ” ผู้เป็นนายโบกมือไล่

ผู้พิทักษ์กลับยักไหล่ “ข้าว่าเขาไม่คุ้มราคา ท่าทางแบบนี้สงสนามไม่ไหวแน่ เว้นเสียแต่ท่านจะอยากเก็บเขาไว้ทำอย่างอื่น”

“ไหนว่าซาคาร์เป็นขุมบันเทิงชั้นยอด" โลกิได้ทีแสร้งตัดพ้อ “ถ้าท่านต้อนรับผู้มาเยือนเช่นนี้ เกรงว่าการลงทุนของข้าคงสูญเปล่า”

แกรนด์มาสเตอร์เลิกคิ้วสูง “ลงทุนรึ” 

 

 

สมัยเด็กๆ ธอร์ทำตามคำของน้องเสมอ... แล้วก็โดนงูฉกตาเป็นว่าเล่น

 

 

โลกิรั้งสายตาของอีกฝ่ายไว้มั่น รีรอจนร่างนั้นผุดลุกขึ้นจากที่นั่งและสาวเท้าเข้ามาใกล้พอ... ใกล้จนกระทั่งชายผ้าคลุมสีเมรัยปัดระหน้าตัก เขาขบริมฝีปากเมื่อสบโอกาส หายใจเข้าช้าๆ ก่อนผ่อนมันออกมาพร้อมกับคำพูด

“ข้าคิดว่าเราน่าจะตกลงกันได้”  

 

 

แต่บุรุษตรงหน้าไม่ใช่ธอร์ 

 

 

ท่าทีเริงรื่นพลันมลายหายไปหมดสิ้น แกรนด์มาสเตอร์ยกนิ้วขึ้นแตะคางประหนึ่งใช้ความคิด ดวงตากระจ่างคู่นั้นวาววาบราวกับสัตว์ป่าในความมืด สีสันที่แต่งแต้มบนใบหน้าพลันกลับกลายเป็นหน้ากากยามออกศึก

“ข้ามีพันธกิจต่อซาคาร์" 

น้ำเสียงอันปราศจากการหยอกเย้านั้นราบเรียบจนแทบจะเลือดเย็น ทุกถ้อยคำชัดเจนดุจประกาศิต "ขุมบันเทิงที่เจ้าว่า เป็นมากกว่าสถานที่ท่องเที่ยวสำหรับนักเดินทางที่ร่วงตกลงมาจากฟ้า”

เทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวงบรรจงเลือกคำตอบ “และข้ายินดีรับคำแนะนำจากเจ้าบ้าน”

มือข้างหนึ่งของเจ้าบ้านเอื้อมมาจับพนักเก้าอี้ขณะโน้มตัวเข้าหาด้วยท่าทีผ่อนคลาย น้ำหนักและกระแสคุกคามปกคลุมอยู่เหนือร่าง คำสั่งประหารแขวนค้างอยู่กลางอากาศ ทว่าผู้มาเยือนยังคงจ้องตานิ่งไม่สะทกสะท้านใดๆ

โลกิคิดว่าภาพที่สร้างไว้คงพอใช้ได้ ทว่ารอยยิ้มเหยียดของชายชรายั่วยุอัตตาจนน่าหงุดหงิด—เขาเคยทำได้ดีกว่านี้

“ในเมื่อเจ้าบอกว่าเป็นแขกของซาคาร์... เจ้าก็เป็นพันธกิจของข้าเช่นกัน”

เขากลั้นลมหายใจ ปลายนิ้วของแกรนด์มาสเตอร์ลากผ่านข้างแก้ม หัวแม่มือสากลากวนเหนือริมฝีปากล่างอย่างอ้อยอิ่งบ่งบอกเป็นนัยถึงปรารถนา แม้ว่าจะคาดการณ์สิ่งนี้ไว้ล่วงหน้า แต่ถ้าธอร์อยู่ที่นี่...

 

ถ้าธอร์อยู่ที่นี่ ธอร์ก็จะทำเรื่องโง่เขลา เรียกเอาสายฟ้าลงมาแผ้วถางเส้นทาง ทำลายทุกอย่างให้พังภินท์ด้วยพละกำลังอันมหาศาล บุกไปอย่างหาญกล้าอย่างไม่ต้องยั้งคิด ไม่ต้องพิจารณา ไม่เคยต้องต่อรองกับผู้ใด

เพราะธอร์คือธอร์ และโลกิคือโลกิ... เขาไม่เคยเป็นบุตรคนโปรดของแอสการ์ด  _เจ้าไม่เคยเป็นบุตรแห่งโอดินด้วยซ้ำ_ ทั้งที่บ้านหลังนั้นสร้างขึ้นจากเล่ห์อุบายและคำลวงหลอกซึ่งเขารู้จักดียิ่งกว่าใครๆ

แต่ยามนี้ไม่ใช่เวลาคิดถึงธอร์หรือแอสการ์ด ในเมื่อพ่อจากไปแล้ว... และพี่ชายชิงชังเพราะเขาทำให้พ่อจากไป

 

“อย่างที่บอก ข้าคิดว่าเราจะตกลงกันได้” โลกิพึมพำ ขยับปากผ่อนลมหายใจอย่างแผ่วเบา “แต่คงไม่ใช่ในห้องนี้กระมัง” 

 

ครั้งนี้ภาพที่เขาสร้างไว้เป็นดังวาด ทรราชแห่งซาคาร์หัวเราะชอบใจพลางผละถอยห่างไปสองสามก้าว ดวงหน้าทุกดวงในห้องนั้นหันตรงมายังจุดเดียว ทันทีที่เสียงดีดนิ้วดังขึ้น หนึ่งในนั้นก็ก้าวเข้ามาปลดพันธนาการของนักโทษผู้ไร้ที่มา 

แกรนด์มาสเตอร์ผายมือออกทั้งสองข้าง ดวงตาพราวบนใบหน้ารื่นรมย์หวนคืนมาอีกครั้ง 

“ไม่ต้องกังวลไป โลกิ เจ้าจะหาวิธีลงทุนในซาคาร์ได้อย่างคุ้มค่าแน่นอน” 

 

 


End file.
